


Confessions of a player

by Superstrangethings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel's First Time, Church Sex, Confessions, Dean's First Time With a Man, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Castiel, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstrangethings/pseuds/Superstrangethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a a Jock, a popular 'Bad boy' in college. Infamous ladies man. Meets a nerdy boy who wears glasses and a trench coat, they don't really get along in real life but in their heads they are never separated. Dean is confused and goes to church to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a player

**Author's Note:**

> Starts when Dean decides to go to church.  
> .  
> Edit: if any of you guys would like prequel or a little further on the story of how Dean and Cas met then just hmu.

THIS IS UNEDITED SO SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES

-

Dean sighed as he closed the bible that had been resting on his desk for so long that a cloud of dust rose up.  
Right now he was just tired, very tired really frustrated and well .. kind of horny.  
He arose from his chair, grunting and wiping his face with his sweaty palms.   
He had to stop dreaming of this boy Castiel.  
Dean had searched every passage from the bible convincing himself that these thoughts were false, that male on male relationships were wrong.  
Dean was in fact a ladies man, hes probably hit up about every girl here and counting.  
Dean liked girls, or so he convinced himself everyday.  
He stood and grabbed his jacket, which was draped over the chair he had been sitting in, quickly putting it on and hastily walking out the door.

Five minutes later he was walking down the sidewalk of Central Ave (** if that makes no sense i'm sorry i'm not from America**)   
still debating whether or not this was a good idea.  
Dean made his way to the front of the giant cathedral, taking in a last shaky breath before making his way through the large doors.  
Inside he took in the magnificent scenery in front of him, he was interrupted by the impolite cough of an elderly man.

"May i help you with something,boy?" he spoke discourteously.

"U-um yeah i was looking to make a confession actually" Dean spoke timidly, awkwardly looking down and playing with his boots.

The man gave him a disagreeing look, looking him down from head to toe.

"right this way then" he retorted, leading Dean to the confessional booths.

Dean spoke a simple "thanks" and with that the man was off.

Dean exhaled deeply before sliding open the door to the booth.

With a silent prayer Dean sat down, positioning himself awkwardly on the small bench in the cramped booth.

"U-um this is my first time, so i don't really know what to do here haha" he said with an awkward laugh.

"Just tell me what's on your mind" a young boys voice retorted empathetically from the other side.

"i'm here to clean the house" Dean started off in his usual 'Dean' demeanor, laughing "I need to get some things off my chest"

"huh, alright continue" the boy laughed, unprofessionally to be quite honest.

"um it's the women" Dean said seriously, The boy on the other side laughed.

"where do I even begin?" Dean said humorously 

"Just begin from the start"

"well, when I first started attending Arizona State I was met with some pretty attractive women, like with huge tits.."

The boy on the other side choked in astonishment.

"oh shi- oh yeah, I forgot we are in the building of the lord, sorry"

"All is forgiven"

"yeah thanks haha, well as I said there were some really attractive girls and .. I have urges ya know? so I got all the chicks I wanted"

"and you regret this?"

"oh, I mean don't get me wrong I mean they -- It was good times. You know how it is , the sex, the street cred, but I was not faithful. sometimes i was seeing two, maybe three, girls at the same time, sometimes on the same day. It wasn't just that though, it was also --" Dean realized he trailed off.

"and you wish to be forgiven?"

"Um- well there's something else i need to talk about before i am forgiven" Dean said anxiously

"go ahead"

"Well um there's this, there's this um" Dean scratched his neck nervously "There's this boy"

"oh" was all the boy muttered.

"yeah and he's one of the sweetest boys I have ever met, but we never really hang out and I thinks that's because we're polar opposites. But I can never really get him off my mind.  
And it confuses the fuck out of me because he's such an awkward little nerd, but I like that. and- I-I think I like him. God I really do like him." Dean confesses.

"and fuck, the little things he does, I notice them all. The way he has a slight limp when he walks, the way he bites his nails when he's nervous. Fuck the way he does anything. I'm falling for this fucking nerd with the dorky glasses and the dull beige trench coat" 

"Dean?" a voice whispers almost inaudible.

Deans eyes snap open wide, fuck. Deans heart starts racing. Dean had just confessed his love, his sins to the boy he had fallen for.

Dean stays silent, he tries to slide open the door, but due to the crampiness of the room he doesn't get out in time.

Dean feels a tight grip on his jacket, and turns around facing the boy he had prayed to God it wasn't.

Castiel just presses his lips to the other boys, without moving. He just stays still, savoring every moment and after what seemed like eternity he separated his lips from Deans.

"Dean, I-i'm" Castiel tried to explain himself

Dean cut him off by pressing his lips to the boys, this time moving, letting out all off his pent up feelings toward this boy. Dean etched Castiel up against the booth pushing himself closer, eliminating as much space as possible between the two.

Dean was surprised when Castiel, grabbed onto the shoulder of his jacket and started removing it from him.  
Castiel started kissing down Deans neck whispering sweet nothings on the way. Dean had no idea what was happening but he loved it.  
He had never done anything with a boy before but this felt so right.

"Can I?" Castiel asked while tugging lightly on the material of Deans Tee shirt. Dean nodded and Castiel grabbed the base of the shirt and started pulling it upwards and over Deans head. Castiel looked dean up and down, before putting his fingers lightly on Deans toned tan skin and tracing up and down his abdomen. Castiel seemed to be deep in wonder so dean didn't disturb him, he just let the boy trace images over his torso. 

Castiel brought his fingers down and started tracing the outline of Deans hips and moving down to his V line, Dean couldn't help but release a noise of satisfaction and Castiel laughed lightly, looking up at Deans flushed and red face.

"Can i?" Castiel asked lightly, hands on Deans zipper. Dean just nods and Castiel slowly and carefully unzips Deans jeans.  
Dean breathes in heavily when Castiel touches Deans bulge in his boxers, Castiel finds this entertaining and starts slowly palming Dean.  
Dean mutters curses under his breath as Castiel inches the jeans more down Deans legs and pulls down Deans boxers releasing his erection.  
Castiel starts at the Base slowly jerking Dean off, making sure to swipe over the slit where Dean is most sensitive.

"fuck Cas" Dean mutters

Cas just smiles, he want's to blow Dean now because he doesn't want Dean coming to early.  
Castiel slowly moves his mouth down towards Deans crotch, he starts by licking a strip up from base to tip and Dean can't help but get weak, knees failing him he falls more into the hard cold booth. Castiel takes Dean straight into his mouth, not hesitating and taking him all in one go. Castiel bobs his head up and down making sure to use his tongue just as much as his mouth.

Now Dean is a weak mess, hes moaning out little "fucks" and "Cas'" nearly every other second.  
Castiel wants Dean to come, so he reaches up and cups Deans balls, slowly and softly squeezing them.  
"Fuck Cas your'e so good at this" he moans out  
Castiel looks up at Dean, his cock still in his mouth and that pushes Dean to the edge.  
He releases hot squirts of cum down Castiels throat.

Castiel laughs seeing dean all sweaty and well fucked. He smiles and wipes the sweat from Deans forehead.  
Dean presses his lips to Cas' tasting himself still fresh on his tongue.

"Did you mean what you meant Dean?" Cas asked almost nervously now

"huh?"

"what you said in that booth" 

"every word Cas" Dean said blushing at the beautiful boy in front of him.


End file.
